battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy Blades
Profile Crazy Blades, also known as Blades in Moonlight, is one of Warlord Gantas' three lieutenants, and the only female out of the three lieutenants. She dual-wields twin-pronged blades and has an assortment of attacks for just about any situation. In essence she functions as a more powerful Dust Walker with anti-armor capabilities. Her basic attack, like the Dust Walker, is a -type attack that strikes from the rear. While this is easy to defend against, she does have a second, frontal attack that can bypass armor completely, but this attack can only target vehicles. The third attack is an anti-sniper back-stab. During the Raiders vs. Bottle Rockets event, players face a more powerful version of Crazy Blades who is accompanied by four Dust Walkers and an Armored Mammoth. Though player formations can accommodate her attacks (Tanks in back, Soldiers in front), the presence of an Armored Mammoth forces the player to protect the front line as well. This battle can easily be won with Sniper units. Sarin states later that she was not chosen to lead the Raiders after Gantas was defeated because she is capricious, and left on one of her "connect with herself" trips. She later comes to the player's Outpost requesting help, which Lt. Morgan and Floyd give. She then travels to Shigurman's Bluff, and the player follows her. While she is there, she is attacked by Gantas Loyalists who call her a traitor for not protecting Gantas, and attempt to kill her. The player protects her from these attackers. The player then journeys with her to the Eastern Wastes where the player defeat a critter hoard. After this, she then does some ceremonial tribute. Elder Taos later mentions on that she went through the sacred ritual of swallowing sand worm parasite (also known as The Sacred Passenger). Taos went on to say that this changed her. Personality Crazy Blades tends to talk in riddles, which confuses pretty much everyone but the people who can understand what she's implying with her riddled talk. Strangely, she can't understand it herself, perhaps this is from when she went though The Secret Passenger, like what happened to Perkins. Attacks | attacks = | crit = 0% 20% vs. Soldiers | range = 1-5 | lof = Contact (Back) | cooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | notes = -15 range mod | game file name = crazy_1backstab }} | crit = 0% 20% vs. Soldiers | range = 1-4 | lof = Contact | armorpiercing = 100 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Vehicle | targetbox-rows = 8 | notes = -10 range mod | game file name = knife_antiTank }} | crit = 0% 20% vs. Soldiers | range = 1-5 | lof = Contact (Back) | cooldown = 3 | targets = Sniper | notes = -15 range mod | game file name = knife_antiSniper }} }} | attacks = | crit = 0% 20% vs. Soldiers | range = 1-5 | lof = Contact (Back) | cooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | notes = -15 range mod | game file name = crazy_1backstab }} | crit = 0% 20% vs. Soldiers | range = 1-4 | lof = Contact | armorpiercing = 100 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Vehicle | targetbox-rows = 8 | notes = -10 range mod | game file name = knife_antiTank }} | crit = 0% 20% vs. Soldiers | range = 1-5 | lof = Contact (Back) | cooldown = 3 | targets = Sniper | notes = -15 range mod | game file name = knife_antiSniper }} }} | attacks = | crit = 0% 20% vs. Soldiers | range = 1-5 | lof = Contact (Back) | cooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | notes = -15 range mod | game file name = crazy_1backstab }} | crit = 0% 20% vs. Soldiers | range = 1-4 | lof = Contact | armorpiercing = 100 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Vehicle | targetbox-rows = 8 | notes = -10 range mod | game file name = knife_antiTank }} | crit = 0% 20% vs. Soldiers | range = 1-5 | lof = Contact (Back) | cooldown = 3 | targets = Sniper | notes = -15 range mod | game file name = knife_antiSniper }} }} Trivia * All three of her attacks have a 20% chance to crit against soldiers, but only one attack can even hit soldiers. Gallery Category:Bosses Category:Leader